Situaciones
by Caroline-chan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles ViperxFon.
1. Sabor a chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano.

**...**

**Sabor a chocolate**

**...**

— Viper, ¿será cierto que los besos saben a chocolate?

La peliazul, que hasta el momento estaba leyendo un libro, se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta del pelinegro.

— Nh, no lo sé… —le respondió esta volviendo a su lectura.

— Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me he fijado en el sabor de nuestros besos —dijo Fon un poco pensativo.

_¿Se le estaba insinuando?_

— Si quieres algo solo dilo —susurró la peliazul sonrojada, ocultando su rostro detrás de su libro.

Fon, ante esto, no supo cómo reaccionar. Vio en dirección a Viper solo para observar como ocultaba más su rostro detrás del libro. Sonrió, divertido. Bueno, no todos los días Viper se mostraba _generosa_.

— ¿Fo… —quiso preguntarle al sentir como sus manos sujetaban su mentón delicadamente. Pero fue silenciada.

Sintió unos tibios labios sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el inesperado acto, pero pocos segundos después empezó a corresponder tímidamente al beso.

— Nh, F-Fon —suspiró la peliazul en medio del beso, se estaba quedando sin aliento. El pelinegro se separó de ella al sentir que se le iba el aliento a él también, formando un fino hilo de saliva entre los dos.

Viper giró su cabeza a un lado siendo incapaz de soportar esa mirada tan profunda que le dirigía el asiático. Sonrojándose más, si eso era posible.

— ¿Y a que s-saben?

— ¿Eh? —preguntó confundido.

— Nuestros b-besos…

El asiático no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Pero no iba a negar que se veía linda con esas mejillas ruborizadas, cabeza gacha y sus piernas que se apretaban entre sí, obviando que estaba nerviosa. Sonrió, era tan _tierna_.

— Me gusta el chocolate, pero prefiero este sabor —le respondió levemente sonrojado y esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

**...**

_Holaaaaaaa! (cuanto tiempo sin verlos)_

_Bueno, en mi opinión, Viper es mujer. Es que, vamos, ningún hombre tiene unos labios así ¬¬... y digamos que me comenzó a interesar esta pareja desde un poco antes de la batalla entre Viper y Fon._

_Bueno, díganme que les pareció este drabble en los reviews ^^_

_¡Matta ne!_

_Carol._


	2. Niñero

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:** Viper tiene doce años y Fon diecisiete.

**…**

**Niñero**

**…**

— Viper, ¿verdad?

— Nh, sí…

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer? —bien, quizá fue muy directo, pero era una niña, y a juzgar por lo reservada que se mostraba, podía ser tímida.

— Contar dinero —dijo la niña inmediatamente. Fue cuando Fon recordó lo que su vecino le había dicho…

— _Shishishi_ _recuerda, a esta niña lo único que le gusta es todo lo relacionado con el dinero, así que entretenla lo más que puedas, a ver si así le empieza a interesar algo más que no sean los billetes._

— _Entendido —dijo Fon._

— _Shishishi_ _bien, regresaré de mi encuentro con los Varia dentro de tres horas, adiós —terminó de decir el rubio para cerrar la puerta del apartamento._

— Yare, yare —el pelinegro cerró los ojos, Belphegor hablaba enserio cuando mencionó lo del dinero…— ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

— ¿Y qué haríamos? —le preguntó escéptica.

— ¿Eh? A, pues…podrías pedir lo que quieras —sabía que no había sido muy inteligente su propuesta, pero valía la pena intentar.

— ¿Gratis? ¿No me cobrarás? —le preguntó cautelosamente, viendo su rostro para buscar algún indicio de mentira.

— Por supuesto que no —le sonrió dulcemente, solo esperaba que no pidiera mucho, pero viendo su carácter, dudaba que Viper fuera exigente.

La peliazul se sonrojó un poco, su sonrisa había acelerado un poco sus latidos_. Tenía algo…_

**…**

— ¿Cómo supiste que…?

— Supuse que te interesaría —le dijo Fon.

La había llevado al centro de la ciudad, le dio helado, fueron al parque, todo iba normal…hasta que la llevó a…una tienda de peluches. Al principio se había preguntado qué diablos hacían en ese lugar, pero al ver que el pelinegro la miraba divertido al ver como ella le veía sorprendida, tuvo que agachar la cabeza, un poco incómoda.

— Yo… —rayos, ¿cómo supo que a ella…?

— Vamos, puedes elegir cualquiera —le dijo amablemente.

— Uh, n-no es necesario… —intentó negarse, era un poco vergonzoso que su vecino de apartamento le esté comprando cosas como esas…

— No te preocupes, quiero que tengas un recuerdo de nuestra tarde juntos —sabía que a Viper le gustaban los peluches, porque cuando se dirigían al parque pasaron por la misma tienda y notó que la mirada de la peliazul echaba una mirada hacia allá, haciéndole saber que tenía cierto interés en ellos.

— … —ni siquiera le miró, solo empezó a caminar hasta que se perdió por los montones de peluches que habían en el lugar.

**…**

— Shishishi~ ¿Cómo se portó la mocosa de mi prima?

— No causó molestias —dijo Fon sonriendo en dirección a la niña.

— Eso espero, bueno, vámonos niña.

Viper salió del apartamento del pelinegro, pero antes de que este cerrara la puerta dijo algo que le sorprendió.

— G-Gracias, por t-todo —dijo sonrojada. Fon alzó las cejas, pero luego le sonrió divertido.

— No fue nada, puedes venir cuando quieras.

Una vez afuera, Bel sonrió burlonamente, se divertiría un rato.

— Y…dime, pequeña, ¿quién te dio ese peluche? —le preguntó al ver como la niña tenía un peluche de rana entre sus brazos, apretujándolo contra su pecho.

— M-Me lo encontré… —no le diría nada a su primo porque probablemente la molestaría con eso hasta que se canse.

No pudo evitar recordar lo que le dijo el pelinegro…

— …_puedes venir cuando quieras._

Por supuesto que regresaría.

**…**

_¡Listo! Aquí les dejo otro drabble, aunque fue muy largo para ser un drabble…pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_¡Y dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció!_

_¡Matta ne!_

_Carol._


	3. Fiebre

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano.

**…**

**Fiebre**

**…**

— Uh… —se quejó por enésima vez— Mi cabeza…

— Ya deja de quejarte, quieto —le dijo la peliazul mientras le cambiaba el pañuelo húmedo que tenía en la frente por otro más frío. Era más que obvio que la fiebre estaba afectando al asiático, Fon no era de los que se quejaba.

— Tu mano me vendría mejor… —dijo Fon agarrando su mano, fría por el contacto con el agua. Colocándola sobre su propia mejilla que estaba sonrojada por la fiebre.

— N-nos podrían ver… —susurró Viper intentando que su voz fuera monótona, en lo cual fracasó rotundamente pues había tartamudeado.

— Los demás han salido al supermercado, recuerda que ya es fin de mes… —le hizo recordar el asiático, medio mareado.

— _Bien chicos, salgamos ya, que se hace tarde —dijo Luce sonriente. Le gustaba ir al supermercado por las compras de mes, así pasaba tiempo con todos sus compañeros._

— _Luce, ¿Quién cuidará de Fon? —preguntó Lal viendo de reojo al de ojos rojo oscuro recostado en el sofá largo._

— _Oh, eso déjaselo a Viper-chan —dijo Luce, sabía que la peliazul era la más indicada para quedarse con el pelinegro puesto que…bueno, se había enterado de __**algunas cosillas**__._

— De todas formas…podrían venir en cualquier momento y descubrir que…

— ¿Descubrir…? ¿Descubrir que, Viper? —le preguntó Fon, atrayéndola hacia él con la mano que estaba en su mejilla segundos antes y cogiéndola de la cintura, haciendo que ella quedara encima de él, un tanto sorprendida por la acción.

— P-Pues —se sonrojó de nuevo—, ya sabes, que tú y yo…

— ¿Sí? —insistió a que continuara, quizás estaba un poco atontado por la fiebre, pero aun así…quería escuchar esas palabras.

—…si quieres que lo diga, págame —dijo nerviosa, aunque lo disimuló muy bien. Matando así el aire romántico que se había formado en el ambiente.

— Yare, yare —suspiró el pelinegro, cansado. Se le empezaba a nublar la vista. Tenía sueño…

Viper al ver esto se preocupó, Fon empezaba a dormirse…¡¿y ella seguía arriba de él?! Apenas reaccionó quiso soltarse del agarre del pelinegro, pero este hasta dormido tenía fuerza, se negaba a soltarla.

Suspiró.

— Viper, quédate conmigo —le susurró, somnoliento. No pudo hacer más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas— _Por favor._

No podía decirle no si se lo pedía así, ni ella era tan cruel.

Algo le decía que terminaría con fiebre al día siguiente.

**…**

_Bueno, aquí está otro drabble, y con respecto al próximo, será una continuación de este. Y quizás haga un one-shot relacionado con esto, ya sabrán de que se trata cuando lo suba. (puede que dentro, ¿qué, dos semanas? No sé, ya veré) _

_¡Dejen reviews!_

_¡Matta ne!_

_Carol._


	4. Consecuencia

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano.

**...**

**Consecuencia**

**...**

Suspiró.

— Yare, yare —le puso el pañuelo húmedo en su frente.

— T-Tenía razón… —murmuró la chica, apenas logrando hablar. Estaba tan cansada que a duras penas y se mantenía despierta.

— ¿En qué? —cuestionó Fon, curioso.

— En que terminaría enferma…

— ¿Eh, cómo es eso? —preguntó un poco confundido.

— Ayer —era probable que el pelinegro no recordase lo último que pasó antes de que se quedara dormido el día anterior, puesto que había estado mareado. Lo que sí esperaba que no recordase era lo que sucedió _después_ de que despertaron— Me dormí contigo en el sofá.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

— _Shh, no los despierten —escuchó a una voz femenina decir. Se había quedado dormida, estaba somnolienta pero podía oír los susurros. ¿Había dormido tanto tiempo como para que Luce ya estuviera en casa con los demás…? Espera, ¡¿qué?! Casi salta del mueble en el que estaba recostada, pero no lo hizo por dos razones, una era que si lo hacía, probablemente quedaría en ridículo y la segunda razón estaba al lado suyo, el sofá era tan angosto que si hacía un movimiento brusco podría tirar a Fon al suelo._

_Abrió los ojos levemente, tratando de ver que estaban haciendo los demás. Vio a Luce que los veía con una sonrisa tierna, Verde los veía con una ceja alzada, Reborn sonreía de lado en dirección a Fon, Lal los miraba dudosa, Colonnello los veía con picardía y Skull estaba escandalizado, aunque no hacía ruido alguno; quiso rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo. Les dirigieron todas esas miradas mientras se dirigían hacia la otra puerta que conducía a la cocina, probablemente para poner las compras en su lugar._

_Se quedó quieta hasta ver como todos cruzaron la puerta, dispuestos a dejarlos solos. Se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos y bostezó. Se sentó, se estiró y cuando quiso levantarse del sofá, notó que algo se lo impedía. Viró su vista hacia abajo y vio como una mano se aferraba a su cintura._

— _Buenas noches, Viper —dijo Fon, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, recién despertándose. Sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. Tenía una mirada tan profunda…_

— …_¿Te sientes mejor?_

— _Bueno, ya no estoy mareado, así que supongo que estaré bien mañana. Gracias por cuidarme —le dijo, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Y en un ágil y rápido movimiento se apoyó en sus codos y le plantó un beso en la frente._

— Oh, sí recuerdo lo que pasó antes de que me durmiera. Aunque también recuerdo lo que pasó después...

_Maldición._

Las miradas que Fon le dirigía, en especial esas que eran tan profundas, la ponían nerviosa, era como si pudiese ver en su interior…pero le gustaban. Un silencio un poco incómodo se apoderó de la sala.

— Nh, mi cabeza me duele… —ugh, de un momento a otro sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar.

— Yare, yare —suspiró el pelinegro, cambiándole el pañuelo húmedo por otro.

**...**

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda (aunque no prometí nada…) así que aquí está, lo siento si salió algo raro, pero es que no se me ocuría nada XP pero el próximo será mejor (espero)._

_¡Dejen reviews!_

_¡Matta ne!_

_Carol._


	5. Cuchicheos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:** Viper centric.

**…**

**Cuchicheos**

**…**

— Oye, ¿no crees que esos dos hacen mala pareja? Digo, él es amable y bondadoso, mientras ella es egoísta y tacaña, Fon-kun no se merece a alguien así… —murmuró una chica.

— ¿Pareja? Creo que deberías decir "amigos", porque hasta donde sé, ellos no están juntos. Aunque se les nota que quieren ser más que eso… —dijo la otra.

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así…

Apretó la mandíbula. Ya había escuchado rumores así antes. En la cafetería, en los pasillos, ¡incluso cuando iba de regreso a casa! Naturalmente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaban de ella, pero…se estaba cansando de eso.

Escuchó como esas dos se iban y salió del cubículo de baño en el que había escuchado todo lo que esas dos dijeron. Se mojó la cara para relajarse, para luego salir del baño como si nada.

— Púdranse. Yo soy quien soy, les guste o no.

**…**

_…Bleh, no se me ocurría nada, así que escribí lo primero que vi cuando estaba en el micro, escuché como dos chicas discutían sobre el chico que le gustaba a una, y que no estaban de acuerdo con la novia que él ya tenía, o algo así._

_Como sea, haré todo lo posible para que el siguiente sea más decente ¬¬_

_¡Dejen reviews!_

_¡Matta ne!_

_Carol._


End file.
